


Mina's Run

by Megacoldfusion



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megacoldfusion/pseuds/Megacoldfusion
Summary: Set a year after the incident involving the anti-christ, Mina discovered a child like her, a daywalker is born. However Vampire hunters are after the child, can she take the child to safety without getting killed herself.





	Mina's Run

**Mina's Run  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The character of Mina Harker is created and owned by someone else, as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN:** This is just a solo story and a one-shot, with no relations to my other stories with Mina Harker making an appearance in, because this is the present day 2010

* * *

Chapter: 1

**That long run**

* * *

**Jungle of Africa: 2 days ago**

A woman kneels down at a grave of a dear departed friend and lover who, died not to long ago in saving the world, from the anti-christ. She had buried him here the legendary Hunter Alan Quartermain.

She has been living in the heart of Africa for some time now and living in the home who's owner she loved. She now prefers to stay away from civilization as she needed time for herself.

She dresses in modern day clothing to get with the times, maybe for a scarf wrapped around her neck in a sheer reminder of the scars of the past which are on her neck.

There is very few people in this part of Africa, less contact with people is the better in which she didn't want to spend time in a insane asylum again. Now and then she learns what is going on in the outside world.

To keep an eye on things from time to time as she has her own sources of information, as she used to be a secret agent for a government and is her birth place of the UK.

She couldn't sleep, why she did not know? But it was something, a vision of a child, a child that was just born recently. Why, why she would a vision show a child being born.

Then the answer came to her, no reflection in the mirror, teeth and cannot be harmed by sunlight. A daywalker like her and another vision shows a group of men, vampire hunters. Killing the parents and the child.

Mina gasped as she broke out of the vision like state, her expression hardened and she knew, she had to save the child from those vampire hunters, she is no fan of vampires and has a long hatred of Dracula.

Killing a child is wrong, and those hunters are from the Catholic Church. Of course them and governments have tracked and hunted down vampires before. The place in general is in New York City hospital.

* * *

**New York City, New York USA**

**2 days later**

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world.

As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city qwould put ancient babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here. With roughly over 8 million people living here.

Would people think that New York City is quiet on this day? No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime.

The wind blows through Mina's hair, for she is doing surveillance on top of a building and across the street from the hospital. She has certain resources in place just in case her vision comes true, all is quiet too quiet.

According to the file, the baby has a rare blood disorder that passed on from the parents, but she found no connection to vampires in their family history. She then watched a black unmarked helicopter land on the rooftop of the hospital.

Below are two unmarked cars, then robed people got out of the vehicles and headed inside the hospital. She frowned, wondering if her vision is happening and then springs into action, by transforming into a swarm of bats.

The armed robed people are heading towards the hospital room, these hunters know all vampire abominations must be killed, even if it is a baby or a child.

They didn't let anyone be stand in their way, the wife is in bed with the baby and the husband is having some water outside the room. Then armed men cam in both directions.

"Who are you people," he asked

"Not your concern," said the leader "The child abomination must die."

"No, you won't..." He said

The husband is hit in the gut and falls to the floor, a gun is pointed at his head.

* * *

**Inside the room**

Mina Harker crashed in the window, at the same time the door opened with an armed robed man. Mina didn't hesitate for a second and shoots him in the head with her own gun, blood splattered on the wall.

"They have come to kill your child" said Mina "I will take her to a safe place, trust me I will."

"Oh my God," said the mother "Please keep her safe."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Said Mina

"I won't take my baby,," said the mother

Two of those robed, but armed men came in after hearing gun shots, only to discover one of them is dead and killed by a mystery woman. Mina quickly shoots them both, grabs the baby and leaped out the window.

* * *

**Streets of New York City**

Holding the baby in her arms and free falls down to a moving truck full of mattress. She landed safely and leaped out of the truck. Some people noticed this and clapped at the stunt. A kid thought it was cool and offered a fist bump, so she returned the favor.

Her vehicle is many blocks away, so she made a run for it, of course the armed robed people ran out to chase after her, by getting into their vehicles. She is no ordinary human and ran like an Olympic athlete.

She can hear the gun shots, behind her and didn't bother to look back, also she heard a helicopter flying close to her. People ran for their lives and many hid in places, so they don't get hit.

The baby is crying, but she calmed the baby girl down, Mina makes a quick u-turn and runs down another street. Still chasing her, she needed to lose them now or some kind of distraction. Never a cop around when you need one.

Mina then sees something she can use, a small propane tank used for barbecue her hands full for a moment, she kicked it over her head and it flew in the air and landed on one of the vehicles, she tosses the baby up in the air.

Then she fired her gun, with one shot. The bullet hits the propane tank and it exploded, causing the chasing vehicle to crash into the other chasing vehicle, both exploded afterwards. She caught the baby in her arms.

The baby seemed to like being tossed in the air like a pizza and gave off a baby laugh. She kept on moving, because it wasn't over yet. Then she hears police car sirens in the background. The helicopter is closing in behind her and in front of the cops show up.

They have their guns drawn and she figured they must think she had kidnapped the child, but she had no intention of stopping and they were about to open fire, instead the helicopter fired at them.

The helicopter fired missiles and fired it's machine gun cannon, she leaped from one spot to another, all this trouble for a child...ugh she wished this didn't happen, but too late now. People ran for their lives and some got hit, she never liked this city...too crowded.

Almost there, almost to her car, more blocks to go and kept on running and running. Mina avoided the obstacles in her way, including trigger happy cops who were in front of her.

Tossing the baby up in the air again, she doged the officers gun shots and landed a series of punches and kicks on them quickly. Then catching the baby with one hand, she ran quickly once again.

She sees a baby carrying pack and takes it, then putting the baby into the carrying pack and she kept on running. Well she needed this type of work out for some time. A missile was fired and Mina continued to run like the wind.

She leaped over a water tanker truck, the missile had slammed into the vehicle that caused an explosion that rocked the area. Then she decided to use the alleys and side streets to get to where she wants to go to.

Then finally her vehicle is there and got in, the pilot radioed for backup and sees her getting in the vehicle. The car is an Aston Martin, Mina had her old friend James loan it to her and the vehicle has upgraded features.

She will thank him later, starting up the car and buckled the baby to the passenger seat. She slammed her foot on the gas and drove away. On her rear view mirror she sees two cars and a couple of motorcycles, with those people.

They fired upon the vehicle, the bullets bounced off hull of the car, James had mentioned that this car is bullet proof. Good enough for her and used the side streets to avoid traffic, along with avoiding the helicopter.

The motorcycles speed up and fired from the side of the car, the bullets still bounced off and so she opened the left arm rest to show a series of buttons and switches, and then she pressed one.

The tire rippers came out of the hub caps and sliced through the motorcycle tires, the effect caused the motorcycles to go out of control and crash. Still there are two cars left and the helicopter to deal with.

She pressed another switch, then a slick like substance sprays on the road, then all of a sudden the cars who are chasing her lose control and slam into on another.

She picked up speed by putting her foot on the gas, up ahead she sees a police road block and several officers are there. Then they see the car matching the description of an on-going incident and other her to halt by megaphone.

So she pressed two switches, a holographic targeting display is shown and missiles are shot out from the head lights of the car. The missiles slam into the road block, the officers have gotten out of the way.

The blast rocked the area, the baby seemed to have a good time in which the seat moved, when the car moved. With that out of the way the helicopter is back and is firing upon the car. Using her driving skills to avoid the shots.

She needed a quick exit and found it, the George Washington bridge and turned to get on it. The helicopter kept on firing upon the car and other vehicles moved out of way. Then she saw her chance and speeds up.

Driving the car to an exposed ramp, it jumps up and over the side of the bridge. At the last minute, she pressed a switch and the car dives into the water, sinking to the water itself.

The pilot hovered the helicopter over the water for a moment and did not find helicopter leaves, unknown to anyone the vehicle with Mina and the baby are just fine, the car drives out of the water and who knew this would come in handy.

That part is done, but now she will need some help and takes out her cell phone from her pocket and auto dials a number.

"Yes," said the voice

"Orlando, I need your help" said Mina, who goes on to explain the matter.

"Sure, no problem" said Orlando "Anything for a friend."

"Good, so when do you become a woman again." Said Mina

"Not long," said Orlando

"You taste better as a woman anyway," giggled Mina

* * *

**Days later**

Mina Harker had headed back to Africa and everything had been taken car of, the child is back with her parents and the family itself were given new identities and a new life out of the United States and are living in Australia thanks to Orlando's contacts.

This adventure was fun and headed into the place to take a nap. However she isn't alone and Orlando had showed up, he is now a she and looks great, then the both of them headed into the bedroom to have alot of fun.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
